Just a Kiss
by KaisonForever
Summary: Songfic to the song by Lady Antebellum. Kaitlyn and Jason haven't had their first kiss yet. One night, as they're laying out beneath the stars, it's like...the perfect moment. Read what happens next! Kaison! OC characters belong to Animal Charmer 11.


_Hiya! It's Thals again! :D well, I seem to write all of the oneshots, hmm? Yeah, I think so too. But Animal and I are writing a Kaison story coming up, and y'all are gonna love it! Well, onto the oneshot, hmm? Yeah. :)_

_We don't own PJO, but Animal Charmer 11 owns Kaitlyn and Jack Jackson and Jason and Bianca di Angelo. _

_This doesn't take place after YBWM or anything like that. Raawr. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyin' here with you so close to me<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>

Jason and I. Me and Jason. This moment right here seemed to revolve around those two names, those three words. Laying outside underneath the stars, in Jason's arms…it just felt right. It felt so…real. It felt…natural.

I twisted my head so I could see his face. Jason grinned down at me with mesmerizing electric blue eyes, and I couldn't help but grin back.

**I've never opened up to anyone**  
><strong>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<strong>  
><strong>We don't need to rush this<strong>  
><strong>Let's just take it slow<strong>

Even though we'd been dating for a month, we still hadn't kissed. I admit; it did disappoint me, but we had talked about it: don't rush it. Wait for the perfect moment when you know this is when you kiss. That perfect moment every couple gets when there's a chance they're meant to be.

I blinked at him and he looked at me. Something was propelling me to lean in, to kiss him, but was this really the moment? I hesitated. I didn't want to mess it up. I didn't want to…

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

I was nervous, okay? I didn't want to kiss him just in case this wasn't the moment. He didn't do anything either, but a blush crept onto his cheeks slowly. It was cuter that way.

I could feel my cheeks heat as well, but I was hoping he wouldn't see it. I looked down at my hands surrounded by his.

"Kaitlyn doesn't blush," Jason sang quietly.

I sighed and looked up at the stars. "I know."

**I know that if we give this a little time**  
><strong>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>  
><strong>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<strong>

The lights were on in my house; I could see Jack's blonde head through the curtains.

"Is he watching?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Then I saw Mom and Dad pull him away from the curtain, give us a hasty smile that they thought we couldn't see, and pulled the curtains shut.

"Your mom and dad pull him away?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

It was like that every night Jason and I hung out together: Jack would creep on us; Mom and Dad would pull him away and tell him to leave us alone; when I'd get back, Jack would interrogate me until I spilled everything.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

Jason took my hand and pointed it upward. "Look," he said, "see that constellation?"

"Jason," I said slowly, "There are millions of visible constellations. I don't know which one you're talking about."

"That one, right there," Jason said, more impatiently. "See it? The girl with the bow and arrow?"

"Yeah, the archer," I said. "I've seen it before. What about it?"

"Mom said that's Zoë Nightshade, she's a Hunter that died before Mom was a Hunter."

"I heard of her!" I recalled. "Dad was talking about her."

Jason nodded. "Dad said she was really nice. I wonder what she was like…"

"You'd rather date her than me?" I teased.

"No! You're amazing! Well—uh—"

"You got something to say?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, shut up."

"Don't tell me shut up!" I said. "Only I get to say shut up."

Jason laughed. "You're cute when you say that."

The heat crept to my cheeks again.

**No I don't want to say goodnight**  
><strong>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<strong>

I was facing Jason by now, and we were talking about normal things: Bianca and Jack's teasing, the drama of parents, and I tried to keep my mind off anything but Jason's lips on mine (I even had to resort to rainbow unicorns). It was hard, but I pulled it off.

"The stars are nice tonight," I noticed.

"You notice that every night we're out here," Jason said.

"Maybe I do."

"What's on your mind?" he asked, playing with my hair.

"I dunno," I said. "Just stuff."

**Tonight******  
>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>**

He looked at me. "Stuff? Are you sure about that?"

I bit my lip. "Absolutely fine."

"Anything you wanna discuss?"

I shook my head. "Nah. But thanks."

"You're okay?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, completely fine."

His eyes locked with mine. "Good. I don't want anything happening to my favourite girl."

I raised my eyebrow. "Favourite girl?"

"Only girl." he corrected. "My only favourite girl."

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>With a kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>Kiss goodnight<strong>

And at that moment, I knew this was it. I knew this was the perfect moment that every couple got, that point in a movie that makes you hold your breath in your throat to see what happens, and that breathtaking conclusion to the moment.

Almost hesitantly, he reached down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back more firmly and closed my eyes. I pulled back and closed my eyes again, snuggling against his chest.

The next morning I found myself lying in my bed, sunlight streaming through the windows. Jack's blonde puff of hair is sticking up out from the covers, so I silently slip past him downstairs. Mom and Dad are sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Miss First Kiss Already Done With," Dad teases calmly before handing me a glass of orange juice.

My cheeks heat. "Oh. You saw that?"

Mom laughed. "Don't worry, princess. I'm just glad you found a boyfriend before your father took a hint."

Dad began to protest.

"Hey, calm down, you two." I interrupted. I can see Jason's house next door. "I'm going over to Jason's, okay?"

Dad puts down his coffee and makes an 'mm' sound. "Tell Thalia and Nico I said hi."

"You can walk over with me, you know," I said, pouring the orange juice into a water bottle and throwing on a jacket. "I'm going. Coming?"

"No," Dad shrugged. "Bye!"

I shut the door behind me and knocked on Jason's door minutes later. Bianca answered the door, blushed, and yelled up the stairs: "Jason! Your girlfriend's here!"

Jason came pounding down the stairs. "Oh; hey!"

I hold up the bottle of juice. "I have orange juice. Let's walk."

"Okay?" he said it more of a question than an exclamation, and we left his house after goodbyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said casually. "Um…can't a girl just say hello to her boyfriend? I mean, isn't that a purpose?"

Jason smirked. "You're such a smartass. C'mere."

He kissed me gently. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." I handed him the juice. "Want some?"

"Sure," Jason shrugged and took a sip. Then he handed it back. "There you go."

"Thank you." I said. "And just to clear up: We did kiss last night?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah. We did."

* * *

><p><em>mm. :) lurvely ending, yeah? Man, this couple is driving me crazy. I can't really stop writing these two! ugh. stupid couple obsession. :_

_I dunno what age they are in this one. Maybe like fourteen or sixteen, ehh...around there, yeah?_

_SO, please do Animal and I a favour and review! :D  
><em>


End file.
